Calixtus Deus (Hannibal Lecter Fanfiction)
by lokied
Summary: Video praeter animam ,in profundum malorum. "I see beyond evil, deep into your soul." Hannibal Lecter is a remarkeable psychiatrist with a very intellectual, and shall I say, deeply interesting personality, for what he holds outside of him. This is my sequel of Hannibal [season 1&2]. I do not own the show and this is just my way of thinking how the story goes.


Little did we know, we would be humbly excited about the new subject this second semester, Medical Psychiatry, with what it seemed to be, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, to be teaching us.

Having seen his professional profile, he clearly knew what he was doing, and it was a privilege for us that a successful man, in a lot of aspects to be offering his knowledge and experience. As a future-want-to be psychiatrist, I _needed_ this.

Waiting in my classroom, and brushing a little bit of dust left on my uniform's skirt, the class had already started and as it seemed, Dr. Hannibal was late.

The classroom started to get noisy and the students had already gone to each other's desks and started talking. As he was seemingly not showing up, I grabbed a book I was reading at the time under my table and just as I got up from down there, my eyes came through this figure walking past by, and making his way to the teacher's desk.

I left the book at its initial position and took a good sight of the man that had entered. He put his bag, and a pile of books on the desk and slowly, stiffly came in front of the class. He seemed stiff, a serious man, dressed in a tailored suit, neat and combed.

His presence was enough to make my class get back to their seats and be quiet for the rest of the time, staring at this very curious man. He raised his eyebrows, which were hardly noticeable, and put his hands behind his back.

"Hello everybody. As you know, I will be teaching you Medical Psychiatry this semester, and of course, I wouldn't forget my name, which you, already know. I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter." he announced.

I was held back by his voice, tone, and accent. He was clearly not American. I could not specify the country, but the region, could assumedly be northern Europe. Nordic countries, to be rather specific.

He threw on a faint smirk and I was utterly, intimidated. How in the world can he do this?

He threw on a look to all 28 of us, walking past our desks, having eye contact with each and everyone of us. As I realised what he was doing, I looked at my books, intuitely, not wanting to look at him. A selfish reason and I knew he would stop there and I would draw attention. That was my undeniable intention. Rather a small gesture, meaning the world.

Dr. Hannibal's steps were heard more and I could feel he was in front of me. I didn't look up, waiting for him to leave. And as I expected - he did not. I slowly tilted my head to the side, which was now noticeable, and put on a smirk and giggled quietly. I looked up with the smirk on my face to meet the most - if there is not something more than "most"- deadly looking eyes I had ever seen.

I was the kind of person to exaggerate things. But this was the way I lived, and oh boy, it was interesting.

At the sight of his eyes my smile faded, and wished to myself to have never done what I did. He did know I laughed to myself, and he would later put me on the shooting table.

"What is your name?" He asked in his deep voice. I already had a hard time understanding clearly what he had to say.

"Laufeia." I stated. He looked at me and smirked fadedly, and was pretty sure that only I noticed that he seemed whether surprised of my name, or something else that had to do with me.

"Laufeia, the Norse goddess of destruction." He said.

I did not give him a reply, only to satisfy his selfish wish of having a feedback. I knew what my name meant, and it had always been a confusion, that my father and mother named me after that kind of God. And this man in front of me was the first one to get that.

But at that very moment I recalled what the name Hannibal meant.

"Hannibal means Grace. Quite contradictory, considering the looks of you doctor. Are you happy with your name?" I asked him, straight serious, him understanding the irony in my voice and deciding, that I was not very fond of this man.

He sniffed lightly and went towards the black board. Before he did that, he took off his suit's coat and put in on his chair, to reveal him in a white shirt, a collar, and he rolled his sleeves up to outmostly reveal his bare forearms.

Every move he made was a melody of its own. And I really did not know why I suddenly thought of that. I breathed in and opened my notebook, trying not to make eye contact with him for the rest of the class.

The deep, drowning, barely understandable voice didn't let me space out so I listened to what he had to say. He was good at what he did. He instictively made every single one in the room listen to him, as if he was some kind of God.

I felt uncomfortable, but totally captivated until the bell rang, and everybody left the class in a few seconds. I slowly gathered my books and made my way to the door when I heard a voice say my name, well kind of.

"Miss Destruction."

I looked back and saw him looking at me and realised that he was really talking to me.

"Calling me by who I am, or to be more clear, what my name represents of me, is quite...rude." I said and walked near the desk.

"I am not a rude person. I in fact, do not like rude people." He claimed. "Zigmund Freud. Psychoanalyzing."

That was the book I was reading. How in the world did he notice?

"Yes?"

"I want you to write an essay on it when you finish and hand it to me." He said.

"But why? Isn't this the first class?" I asked.

"Write the essay." He said in a very commited tone.

"I will. Good bye Dr. Lecter." I said and made my way out of the door.

"Have a nice day darling." He said as I was about to leave.

I noticed him twice on the hallway that day, completely silent, paced, in his own distorted reality.


End file.
